Bird
, type of bird common on Earth]] Skorr in flight]] Birds were a biological group of endotherms found throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. Biology The anatomy of birds was characterized by having a coat of feathers, wings, a beaked mouth, and feet with claws/talons. During a visit to the Sky Spirits' homeworld by in 2372, Neelix was attacked by a , which by either using its beak or claws, gouged him near his left eye. Following an emergency transport to Sickbay, The Doctor informed Neelix that "You're very lucky this bird didn't snatch your eye right out of the socket. We have no spare Talaxian eyeballs. ( ) Many birds were capable of flight, reproduced by laying eggs, and typically built and lived in nests, or artificially built birdhouses. When Tom Paris was a kid, a baby bird fell from its nest onto the windowsill next to his bed. According to Paris, "''We had to feed it water with an eye dropper to keep it alive." ( ) Birds communicated by means of bird calls. Simulated bird calls were often used on holodecks or other forms of media as background noise. ( ; ; ; ) Terminology The term avifaunal lifeform referred to the total of all bird species on a planet. In 2366, when Data overheard the phrase "early bird gets the worm", he observed that there was no evidence of avifaunal or crawling vermicular lifeforms on Jouret IV. ( ) , but only in the context of Xindi-Avians.}} The study of birds was known as ornithology. The term ornithoid referred to something that resembled a bird or was bird-like. In 2367, Data stated that he was possibly "pursuing an untamed ornithoid without cause", meaning on a "wild goose chase." ( ) "Bird" was one of the words Miles O'Brien used due to his infection of the aphasia virus in 2369. ( ) The idiom "the birds and the bees" was meant to refer to courtship and sexual intercourse. When Kirk and Commander Spock were discussing Vulcan mating rituals, Kirk remarked that there was no need to be embarrassed about it and that it would also happen to "the birds and the bees". Spock logically responded that "the birds and the bees are not Vulcans". ( ) Following the close encounter between Harry Kim and Derran Tal, they discussed the unexpected experience they shared, and despite their similar appearances on the surface, how different things were when it came down to the basics, "let's just say the birds and bees would be very confused." ( ) History Bird-like creatures could be seen flying across the skies of Risa, Mintaka III, Tarok, and an unidentified planet in the Delta Quadrant. ( ; ; ) In 2267, Lieutenant Esteban Rodriguez and Captain James T. Kirk, while having shore leave on the Shore Leave Planet, separately saw a flock of birds in the sky. This was despite surveys of the planet having shown there to be no animals on the planet, since, as it ultimately turned out, these and other sights were instead accomplished robotically. ( ) Major Kira Nerys told Mullibok a story from her childhood about a huge, ugly tree in front of her window, so big and ugly even the birds wouldn't sit on him. ( ) As a Changeling, Odo frequently took various form of birds, including a seagull, Tarkalean hawk, Tarkalean condor and a Arbazan vulture. ( ) Birds in art Birds were often seen incorporated into pieces of art, like sculptures. ( , , ) A bird-like creature was seen on a Vulcan wall tapestry seen in a corridor of the monastery at P'Jem and on the planet Dekendi III. ( ) The monastery at P'Jem also featured a bird on wheels sculpture in its atrium. ( ) }} The Romulan logo consists of a bird-of-prey holding Romulus and Remus in its talons. ( ) Da Vinci was so fascinated by Tuvok's Vulcan ears that he drew a picture of a caged bird with pointed Vulcan ears as wings. ( ) File:Vulcan bird flag.jpg|A bird on a Vulcan tapestry File:Bird on wheels sculpture.jpg|A bird sculpture on wheels File:Earbird.jpg|Da Vinci's drawing File:Post-atomic courtroom banner.jpg|A bird on a banner File:Avian statue, post-atomic courtroom.jpg|A raptor sculpture on 21st century Earth File:Raptor sculpture on Mordan IV.jpg|A raptor sculpture on Mordan IV File:Bird-like sculpture.jpg|An ornithoid sculpture Sentient ornithoid species File:Humanoid bird.jpg|Humanoid bird Found on Talos IV and Gothos File:Aleek-om.jpg|Aurelian File:Tchar.jpg|Skorr File:Xindi-Avian.jpg|Xindi-Avian (extinct) Native to Xindus File:Betelgeusian science officer.jpg|Betelgeusian File:Sylvia and Korob in Ornithoid form.jpg|Ornithoid life form Found on Pyris VII Bird species * Arcturian dog bird * Ba'ku hummingbird * Blackbird * Bluebird * Borogove (Earth; fictional) * Canary * Corvidae (Earth) ** Crow ** Raven * Dove * Eel-bird (Regulus V) * Finch (Earth) * Flitterbird * Fowl (Earth and Rakhar) ** Arkarian horn fowl (Arkaria) ** Chicken (Earth) *** Wyandotte chicken (Earth) ** Duck (Earth) ** Dunghill bird (Potak III) ** Goose (Earth) ** Peacock (Earth) ** Quail (Earth) *** Luhvian quail ** Swan (Earth) ** Terellian pheasant * Great Egret (Earth) * Gunji jackdaw * Joranian ostrich * Loon * Parrot ** Cockatoo ** Macaw * Pigeon ** Passenger pigeon * Raptor ** Buzzard (Earth) ** Eagle (Earth) ** (Earth) *** Baneriam hawk *** Pyrithian moon hawk *** Reeta-hawk (Argratha) *** Sorrowhawk (Alcor IV) *** Tarkalean hawk (Tarkalea) ** Norpin falcon ** Owl *** Cyclops owl (Alcor IV) *** Great Horned Owl (Earth) ** Tarkalean condor (Tarkalea) ** Vulture (Earth) *** Arbazan vulture *** Rectilian vulture * Risian bird (Risa) * Seagull (Earth) * Sparrow (Earth and 892-IV) * Starling * Toucan * Unnamed ornithoids See also * Bird-of-Prey * Blue Parrot Café * Bluejay 4 * Clay pigeon * * ''Eagle Valley'', DEV * Great Bird * Great bird of the galaxy * Lovebird * "Night Bird" * Night owl * * Old Crow * * Velociraptor * Warbird * Wentlian condor snake * Year of the Red Bird Appendices Background information In the first draft story outline of (while the story had the working title "Danger Zone"), Balok's species was avian. The final draft script of referred to both the bluejay and the penguin, however both references were removed from the final edit of the episode. A deleted scene from established a type of bird known as the Rigelian parrot. (ENT Season 3 DVD & Blu-ray special features) In the revised final draft script of , a metaphorical bird was mentioned by Romulan officer Decius. He specifically imagined a which he was serving on chasing after and defeating the Enterprise, likening that to a hunting bird causing a field creature to flee from it. In the final draft script of , flocks of birds, rather than a single flock, were reported by Rodriguez and Kirk had two sightings of birds in flight instead of just one. The script also noted that the production crew were unlikely to capture footage of birds going into flight in the same area as they filmed the part of the scene performed by Kirk actor William Shatner. External link * de:Vogel Category:Avians Category:Deleted and unused material in background